Two Steps To Death
by Lynx Akita
Summary: sequel to One Step To Death. What happens when Phineas doesn't remember Isabella, and that life is like she never existed. But what happens when a emotionless zombie version of Isabella comes to kill Phineas so they can be together? Chaos. Total Chaos.
1. Life is like a memory block

**Two Steps to Death**

I run for my life as she gained on me.

Oh please no! Please!

I trip onto the floor, onto my face. She flipped me onto my back, and wrapped herself onto me. "I don't remember you…" I whisper. "Yes, but I remember you. You are Phineas Flynn. I love you. Die, so we may live together." She whispered back to me. "No…I must live my life." "NEVER! Not without me!" She screeched.

TWO MONTHS EARILIER ~

Ferb and I were sitting under the usual tree in the backyard. I yawned. Ever since my everlasting sleep, I've always felt tired. I felt like I was dead. My shoulders sagged, and lines were under my eyes, and I yawned so much Ferb had lost count, in just one day! I had to take pills to make sure I didn't pass out random when I was tired. I moped, I hated sunny days. My life was just a chunk of memory block, and sleep. I don't even remember my name, sometimes. In fact, I should ask Ferb. "What's my name?" "Phineas," Ferb replied. "I like Jacob better." I moped, again. Ferb chuckled; I glanced at him, and then sighed. "I'm going inside. If I stay out here any longer, I'm going to get a sun burn." I muttered.

"Hello, Phineas." My, whatever the older lady was. I seriously, I have a memory block. "Yeah," I said, looking down. "Where are you going?" She asked. "My room, I am going to sleep."

As I walk into my blue bedroom, I sway and stop. Is…somebody…watching me? I turn around; it nearly makes me fall to the floor. "Who's there?" I snapped. "Phineas…" I heard a voice…a…what are they called? Oh right! A female voice, the voice was strained and a whisper. "Remember me…" I look around, hearing some sort of growl, I turn around and see nobody is there. I stare curiously at my bedroom. Nothing. Oh well, I am going to bed.


	2. Pain in Dreams

**Pain in Dreams**

The dream I had…the dream I've been having since my eternal slumber. It was about this girl…with raven black hair, in a preppy pink dress with a white t-shirt. Who is she? Her bangs were always in her face, so I don't really see her eyes. Often times in the dream, she tries to jump on me, grab me, or pull my heart out of my chest, literally.

But…this time…was different. Freakishly different.

The girl was in a short maroon dress and had a bow tied to her hair (*Emma-Lee101*Much like my Icon-pic) But behind her was a different girl wearing all black, with blood shot red eyes. "Phineas…" The girl whispered. Then the girl behind her grabbed me, as she did I felt weak. Weaker than my usual 'weak', I moaned in pain, the girl in the black smiled slyly. "Phineas Flynn…I am…Isa…Bella…" The girl in the black whispered. "I am also Isabella." The girl in the maroon giggled. Then the girl in the maroon and the black grabbed me, and striped me of my t-shirt. (Just the t-shirt) The girl in the black dropped me to the floor. I fell hard to the ground, hearing giggles from the girl in the maroon. I moaned, the girl in the maroon giggled, again. Stop giggling! It seems as if she was laughing at my pain, while the girl in the black was causing the pain. But I have one thing to ask. WHO IS ISABELLA?! The girl in the black picked me up again, and snarled. "Phineas Flynn, a heart breaker, a soul stealer. Isabella had love for you…and you…YOU WERE SO IGNORANT!" The girl in the black threw me to a wall, while Maroon girl giggled (AGAIN!) My head began to bleed, while Maroon girl started wailing of laughter. STOP IT! STOP IT! "Since poor unfortunate Isabella is dead now sleeping in a grave. We will haunt you. We will kill you, so then Isabella and you may be together." Maroon girl said, gleefully. As I reached out to grab my ripped shirt, Black girl stepped on my foot, as you would know by now, Maroon girl giggled. "Will you simply give up, and let us kill you quickly, or will you hesitate? If you hesitate, we'll do this slowly and painfully." Maroon girl laughed. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Then, I suddenly started shaking, as if I was having a seizure. Phineas…Phineas…PHINEAS!

The first thing I feel is two hands on my shoulders, and a voice shouting my name. My eyes fluttered open to a girl with orange hair. She was in her teens. "Phineas, stop freaking out. You were scaring Mom and Dad." The girl said. "Huh," I was baffled. "Wake up!" The girl shouted, shaking me again. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" I said, leaning up. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "6 hours. Next time, don't take a sleeping pill." The girl said. Sleeping pill, I don't remember taking a sleeping pill. Jeez, my life is straight out weird right now. But those girls…I sigh. Who is Isabella?!


	3. Wrath and Glee

**Wrath and Glee**

I sit in my bed alone after Candace (Yes! I finally remembered her name!) Left. Pondering on what I should do next, I remember flashes of my dream. What are their names? I have to remember their names! I close my eyes, focusing on the dream and the dream only. I know…The girl in the black…her name is Wrath. The girl in the Maroon…her name is…Glee. What? Seriously, their names are Wrath and Glee? They sound like they were made by Tim Burton! (Not that it is a bad thing) I sigh. I get up, and walk down stairs then outside. Ferb was inside, so I guess I should think to myself. Then I Heard…them… "Ooh, Awake now? Is it punishment that we are here?" GLEE said, well, whadda think? Gleefully. "Sort of, Glee, We are two Isabella's. Once she awakes we will disappear." Wrath explained. "Is that a bad thing?" Glee asked. "No, because we will be a part of Isabella," Wrath said. I turn around, no sight of them. WHO IS ISABELLA?! Please, I am being haunted by a girl I don't even know! Or…do I? I DON'T!! I turn back around and bump right into…Glee! "What do you want?!" I shout, putting my arms in front of my face. "Hello, Mr. Shout-A-Lot. What'cha Doin'," Glee asked. That 'What'cha Doin'' Sounded so familiar. Have I heard it before? "Nothing, until you showed up." I snarl. Glee rolled her eyes playfully. "You were never like this before, Mr. Silly-Willy." Glee laughed. "What do you mean, 'before'?" I asked. Glee rolled her eyes, again. "You'll find out later. Now, why don't we have some fun!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??!!"I shouted. "Let's build things! Like Roller-Coasters, Skate Parks, Underwater swimming pools!" Glee shouted, happily. "You do know that everything you said we build is logically impossible, right?" I stated. "You're Phineas Flynn! You HAVE built a Roller-Coaster. You HAVE built a Skate-Park. You HAVE built underwater swimming pool!" Glee stated. "What are you talking about? I never built ANY of those things. At least, I don't remember." I said. "You Silly-Willy, You did it every single day; during the summer, at least." Glee stated. Glee is mentally crazy. "Whatever, sorry, um, Glee, but you are crazy, and that's all." Then as I walked away, Glee jumped onto my back. "AGH! GET OFF!" I shouted. "Surely, you can remember Isabella? Should I say her full name? Isabella Garcia Shapiro! Black Raven Hair! Pink Dress! White T-shirt!" Glee shouted. Wait, that description! Is…Is Isabella the girl I have been dreaming about? Wrath and Glee also stated that they were Isabella, too. So, wait, then. Who is Isabella? The girl in my dream? Wrath? Glee? Agh, I have a Headache.


	4. Midnight Possession

**Midnight Possession**

"GET OFF!" I shouted, leaning back, flinging Glee off of me. "Sheesh, you are being a meanie!" Glee shouted. "I do not like it when you get on me…like that." I said, awkwardly. Glee rolled her eyes, and then turned around. "Hey, it's going to be night time in…1 minute. Get ready for bed." Glee giggled. "You're not my mother. Don't tell me what to do and not what to do." I said, rudely. "GO TO BED!! NOW!" Glee demanded. "Alright, alright!" I shouted. Jeez, somebody had problems.

I lie down in my bed…falling asleep…

I couldn't really tell if I was really asleep or dead. Half of me was awake, asleep, and then…dead. I was in bed…something was floating over me…her arm was over my chest, the nails were sharp. Very sharp, then it dropped to limp onto my chest, cutting through, making my chest bleed. My eyes glowed red, I leaned up. I didn't want to lean up, so I don't why I am leaning. My legs come up to my chest, and I begin to rock, forward and backwards. "PHINEAS," I heard Candace shout, suddenly I stopped rocking, and Candace screamed. A bloody scream, CANDACE, NO! After she stopped screaming, I began to rock again. Then everything faded away.

When I woke up in the morning, I woke up blue. Literally, but then the blue faded, and I turned back into my white as paper pale skin. I felt weak, as if half of my life spand was missing. "It is." I heard a voice. Wrath. "What do you mean?" I asked, leaning up. "Good morning." Wrath said. Well, at least she knows how to say 'good morning'. "What do you mean by 'it is'?" I asked. "You see, your life was supposed to end at eighty, and then it had been cut in half, because you have been possessed. It had to take half of your life spand, so you wouldn't die imminently." Wrath explained. "How do you know when I was supposed to die?" I asked. "I can see how you long. It's written all over your face."

"What?"

"You see, Dead people are able to see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell. Not only that, but we can see how long you live. I am a demonic zombie from Isabella. Glee is also, but she isn't demonic. She's actually from the side of which Isabella had love for you. She laughs at your pain, because it fills her up with memories." Wrath explained. I was still in awe at the fact of half of my life spand was cut! I'm only ten!

If I was suppose to die at eighty…

80 take away half…40, so, if my life spand gets cut in half two more times…

80-take away half-40-take away half-20-take away half-10.

I'm 10 years old right now.


	5. Miss Evangeline

**Miss Evangeline**

I was awe struck to the fact that my life spand was shortened to 40. I hope it doesn't get cut in half again!

IN THE MORNING

I was sitting in my bedroom, on my bed, while Wrath and Glee were arguing over that fact that I should get these things called: Red Eyes. You see, if I get these eyes, I will know who goes to heaven and who goes to hell. Also, I would know who will die, and where will there death take place. Wrath and Glee told me that they know when I'm going to die; they told me that my life spand was cutting, and fast! "So, will you get the eyes?" Glee asked, excited. "No," I refused. Wouldn't that be just plain rude to know who's gonna die, and where, and not tell anybody about it? "Why not?!" Glee pouted. "First of all, I'm not risking my life to any tricks. Also, I've been possessed once already. I don't wanna get caught up in witch craft." I explained. "This isn't witch craft! This is being prepared in life." Wrath explained. "Yeah, but I don't wanna be like you guys. Half dead-ghost who haunt and possibly possess people!" I said. Oh god, Possibly Posses People? I am being a dork. I sigh. "Ask me later, okay. Maybe then, I will say yes, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW!" Wrath and Glee nodded. "When you are ready," Glee stated. "But we don't have enough time."  
I look up. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. "If you don't accept the gift of death, Wrath and I will disappear, and so will you, until eternal ends." Glee explained. "But…isn't eternal forever?" I asked. "Yes," Wrath whispered, sorrowfully. I stare at Wrath and Glee. "How long do we have until…We disappear?" "Two months." Wrath said. Two months, I have enough time. "August has already ended; we count that as a month. There is only two weeks of September, until we end." Glee said. I stare at Glee. "You counted August as a month?! You weren't even here!" I shouted. "Yes we were, we were in your dreams, remember?" Wrath said. I sigh. Stupid Demonic peoples. I sighed. Yes, I sigh, a lot.

Later, I walked downstairs to hear the doorbell ring. I rush to the door to find a girl with long aqua sliver blue hair, pale skin, red (Just the iris) eyes, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. "Ello," The Possibly Canadian girl said. She had a Canadian accent. "Um, hi," I said, awkwardly. "Do I know you? Because I know a lot of girls that know me, but I mysteriously don't know them." I said, quickly. "What? No, I don't know you, I'm new. My name is Evangeline Emerson." The girl-Evangeline?-said. "Oh, sorry," I mutter. "It's k. Anyway, call me Evangel. It's better than Evangeline." Evangel laughed. I stared at Evangel. "Why are you here?" I asked, confused, shaking my head. "I'm, as I said before, new. I just moved here. I wanna meet the neighbors. I live across from here." Evangel pointed to a house. "That's Isabella's house." Glee whispered. Whoa! Wait a minute; it seems Evangel doesn't see Wrath or Glee. I wonder why? Evangel smiled at me. I stared at her awkwardly. "You seem like a good life." Evangel noted. What? I'm having a horrible life in the world right now, and she's I'm gonna have a good life—WHAT? "I have to go now, bye…what's your name?" Evangel said. "…" I didn't answer. I forgot my name. AGAIN! "Uh, I like Jacob." I blurted, Evangel stared at me. "Are you gay?" Evangel asked. "NO! I just, I forgot my name! Jeez!" I was totally embarrassed, blushing deeply. "Who forgets their name?" Evangel asked. "I don't know! I have memory loss!" I shouted. "Why?" "I DON'T REMEMBER!" I screamed. Great! The king of first worst impressions! Whenever I talk to a girl-I GO CRAZY!-except for Wrath and Glee because they are dead. "Ha-ha! You're funny." Evangel laughed. "Well, bye Phineas!" She walked away, laughing. "Bye!" I said, as I walk back up stairs to my bedroom, then it hit me. "HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME?!" I blurted.


	6. Eyes

**Eyes**

I looked at Wrath and Glee shocked. "So, you never told her your name, and yet she knew it?" Wrath asked. "Yes! I don't know how she knew!" I blurted. "Well, there is only two explanations," Glee said. "First one is she is extremely smart. Second, she might have the red eyes." I looked up. "What? But that means…" I trailed off. "Exactly! She has also experienced the gift of the death." Glee shouted. "So, she has the eyes that can see who goes to heaven and hell. She told me I have very good life coming at me. I don't what she meant by that, though." I said. "Well, you might get to go to heaven." Glee shrugged. "What do you mean by 'you might'?" I asked. "Am I or am I not?" "Well, you will only know if you get your own eyes." I looked down, and then quickly looked up. "Give me the eyes." I demanded, so desperate to know. "Okay!" Glee shouted, then she clapped, A loud thud was heard, and something banged into my face. It felt like a gigantic metal baseball bat hit me in the face. Suddenly…

(FLASHBACK!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked determined in all ways could explain. "No, we want to help you from...from this." Isabella said. "Sorry, Isabella, I changed. There's nothing you can do about it." I snapped. "Phineas, listen...Ferb he's not listening." Ferb took out his metal baseball bat, and swung, hitting me right in the head.

(END OF FLASHBACK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes, everything was slightly red. I felt weak, again! It felt like another half my life spand was cut. "It was!" Glee shouted. "WHAT?!" I shouted. "You see, in order get the eyes, you had to give up another half of your life spand." Wrath explained. "Now you tell me!" I was irritated. Great! Now I'm gonna die at the age of 20! Thank you, Wrath and Glee, I hate you.


	7. A Puppet To Her Eyes

**A Puppet to Her Eyes**

Down to 20, I really shouldn't do anything risky anymore. I have the eyes, great! I have been possessed, even better! Now what? My soul is going to be taken away? Agh! I'm so irritated! But what's more mysterious out of everything is Evangel! How can SHE be like me? I thought I was the only one! Well, I guess I was wrong. "Phineas, if you're so interested in Evangeline, why don't you find out more about her?" Wrath asked. "Well, I don't know where she lives." I lied. "You're such a liar. I saw Evangel show you where she lives. That's Isabella's old house, I might add." Glee said, gleefully. I sighed. "Fine," "Be careful, you don't wanna lose another half of your life spand, now do you?" Wrath warned. "I don't." I muttered, as I walk downstairs, and outside to Evangel's (Isabella's) house.

"Hello? Evangel, this is Phineas!" I said, then chuckle, after 1 minute Evangel rushed downstairs. "Phineas, ello, what's up?" Evangel asked. "Nothin', um, do you wanna 'hang out'?" I asked, blushing. "Like a date?" Evangel asked. Is she serious? "Sure," I said, flatly. "Well, I don't know if it's safe to date gay men. Just kidding! I would love to go on a date with you!" Evangel asked. "Google Plex Mall, OF COURSE," Evangel shouted. How did she know I was going to say that? Evangel rushed, and picked up a leather black jacket. "I'm ready." Evangel said.

As Evangel and I walked to Google Plex Mall, She looked at me. "Your eyes changed colors." She noted. "Yeah, they do that." I lied. How much can I tell this girl? "Hey, um, how did you know my name before I told you?" I asked. "I guessed," Evangel said. Was she lying? "Well, that was really darn accurate." I laughed. Evangel stared at me. "I can't…you're like me." She whispered. "What do you mean?" I hold my breath, hoping she isn't thinking what I she's thinking. "I see your life spand has been cut two times. You're like me. I also cut my life spand." Evangel said. "Is that how you figured out my name?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Uh-huh," "Do you…have THEM?" I said, I really hate Wrath and Glee, they annoy me. "Whisper and Gash, they annoy-me-to-death," Evangel laughed. "Wrath and Glee are mine." I said. "Cool. Boy or Girl?" Evangel asked. "Girl, Isabella." I said. "Boy, Isaac." Is she for real? We have so much in common.

GOOGLE PLEX MALL

Evangel and I were at a mini version of McDonald's, I had a crispy chicken sandwich, water bottle, and hot fudge sundae. Evangel had a salad, water bottle, and French fries. "So, how long have you been like this?" I asked Evangel. "Since 1771," Evangel answered. OH MY GOD! "How are you still YOUNG?" I blurted. "My life keeps expanding and decreasing. Which makes me stay my age, I can't die. How about you," Evangel said. "Me? Three days." I answered. "Really, your life is decreasing quickly." Evangel said. "I know the first time it decreased is when I somehow got possessed. The second time was when I asked for the eyes." I explained. "Jeez, your gift of death is sure painful. But, don't worry about where you're going after life." Evangel assured me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Heaven or hell, don't worry about 'em, try to live your life, and don't worry about your Wrath and Glee none." I smiled. Evangel was really assuring. I look up. "What was it like to live in 1771?" I asked. "Wars, Presidents, I saw the original declaration of independence. I also knew one of Abraham Lincoln's son's. Martin Luther King Jr. wasn't a bad guy either." Evangel laughed. "So, how did you end up in Dan ville?" I asked. "I have to change my location every six or seven years, because I don't grow up, or die people will notice that I'm not getting any older, and they'll start to get suspicious." Evangel shrugged. "Have you ever been to Paris?" I asked. "Mm-hm, I saw the Eiffel Tower be constructed, actually." Wow, she's so interesting! "Um, how did you end up like you did?" I asked. "It was 1771, and I had caught this terrible sickness, most of my family had died from it, and soon, I did too, but before that happened I met a lovely boy named Isaac. He told me a lot about nature." Evangel explained. "Was he…?" I trailed off. "Yes, he was an Indian. After I died, he used this some sort of magic called the gift of death, and it brought me back to life. After that people got angry at him, and executed him. I ran away, hoping people wouldn't try to execute me. Afterwards, I met Isaac's demonic despairs, Whisper and Gash. Whisper is a gentle boy, who tries to protect me at all times. Gash loves violence, and likes to kill people. Sometimes he's uncontrollable. Whisper and Gash stayed with me ever since." Wow…I feel so sorry for Evangel! "Now and days everything goes by so quickly, and everybody around me feel like puppets playing a part in a play. And each character needs to live their life. The one reason I wanted to talk to you was because I saw your life spand decreasing, and I knew at that instance you were like me. A curse placed on both of us, we both cannot die. No matter how many times people want to slaughter us, we will always come back." Evangel said. I was shocked. So if my life spand shortens, I will still come back no matter the costs? That seems like a fair trade, but what about Ferb? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ferb in ever. Where is he? Why is Evangeline HERE, and not another town? How did this curse get placed on ME? "Oh, and Phineas, I forgot to tell you…" Evangel trailed off. "I am your ancestor's grandmother's sister. Which means, I am related to you," Oh. My. God! Can today GET ANY WEIRDER?


	8. Triangles and Hearts

_**(I apparently just realized that Ferb disappeared from the story completely. Sorry 'bout that! Yeah…no Perry plot =( I didn't want anybody distracted. Other than the first RaceBack, no of the other RaceBack's will have a Perry plot. The first RaceBack was my very first story on fan fiction, and I'm still learning. Also, RaceBack: Just A Puppet will be the last RaceBack Story! =O After I'm done with Two Steps To Death, I'm going to do a Three Steps To Death in Ferb's POV. The Final Step To Death is the conclusion to Steps To Death, and My Phineas and Ferb: One Stupid Mistletoe, is going to be finished in December 2010. I want it finished near Christmas. In The meantime let's wrap up Two Steps To Death) **_

You ever get the feeling after somebody tells you all about them, and freaks you out after their done, you wanna commit suicide? Welcome to my life.

The more I walk back home, the more I feel like I'm tightened, and that everything else is just an illusion. Maybe I should ask Wrath. She's the smart one. Glee is the 'I'm gonna laugh at you, because you're bleeding' type of person. I generally feel uncomfortable around her.

I walk inside my room, and find Wrath and Glee sitting on my bed, looking at a picture. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked. Glee looked up at me, curious, angry, but still gleefully. "Does this look familiar to you?" Glee asked, showing me a picture of…Isabella and I making something out of clothes design, and she has something in hand. Triangles and hearts. Well, that's just stupid! "Triangles and Hearts?" I said. Glee laughed. "Yeah," Suddenly, Glee got up and walked away. Wrath shut the door. "Phineas, I sense you wish to speak to me about Evangeline," Wrath said. "Wrath, here where I live, it is considered very rude reading people's minds." I said. Wrath just stared at me, emotionless and true. "Phineas, around you…is not the Danville you think of. You are living in a world where Spirits roam, but hidden to you." Wrath explained. "Wrath, I know my home when I see it." I said. "Seeing is not believing, Phineas Flynn, this is a replica, after you, Isabella, and Ferb were somehow killed and brought back to life by the gifts of death, they took you and your friends…and separated you. They brainwashed you here, and do not want you to leave." Why should I believe her? "You should believe me because I'M here. Ferb is missing. You are having memories of Isabella because she's trying to connect to you from the real world. You are trapped here, and Glee and I are here to set you free before the last half of your life spand is cut. If it is, you either vanish from all life, or Isabella will be able to bring you to the real world." Wrath explained. "What about Evangel?" "She is one of those spirits, trying to keep you from leaving. You are the only one here who is not a spirit." Suddenly, Wrath began to dissolve slowly, and shimmer as if she was a glitch in a computer, getting deleted. "If…A-a-a-anything-happens--d-d-don't--for-get--you-'re-name!" Then Wrath was gone. I looked around for Glee, but she was also gone. Everything then became so clear, not memories, but my actual sight and hearing. I heard moaning, and screaming. I look outside my window, ghosts, ghouls, Blue haired-demons were walking about the Danville streets. A shiver went down my spine. I have to get out of this realm. Wrath said that if the rest of my life spand was cut in half, I either vanish or Isabella would be able to retrieve me.

I'm about to do the most stupidest thing I've done in my life.

I run downstairs, and take out a knife. A very, very sharp knife. I close my eyes, holding the knife in the air, my arm out. I yelped, then plunged the knife across my wrist. It cut my vein, I went to the other arm, and cut my other vein. Ah gawd, I feel so light-headed. That means it's working. I plunged my wrists onto a glass table, breaking it, and my bones snap like a twig, blood pouring from my arms. My face was bleeding from the glass.

Evangel rushed in, and glared at me. "Phineas! What are you doing?" I glare back at Evangel, picking up the knife, then plunged it in my chest. Everything went…black…

I feel…everywhere…what…what is this feeling? It's so unexplainable. I feel like a know everything. All my memories of Isabella rushed back to me. I smile in delight of each one. It is dark…what is that? Some sort of light? I felt like I was floating, and I floated toward the light. I don't have an arm, legs, or even a body. Just a conscious. I hear a voice. HER voice. "Hey, Phineas, What'cha Doin'?" I smile, and I swallowed in the light.

As I look back, Wrath was right. The world I thought I knew was nothing but a world covered in darkness. Literally, and there were spirits floating everywhere, tunnels came out of the darkness, and sucked in the spirits. I might come back, and help those spirits, but…Is today really that day? No, no it's not. I look back at the light, and saw her face. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

(Speed up more, techno version ^^ Wanna listen to it on you tube? Look it up as: Simple and Clean Kingdom Hearts Techno)

_**You're giving me**_

_**Too many things,**_

_** lately **_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me, and said**_

_** Don't get me wrong, I love you But does that mean I have to meet you father? **_

_**When we are older you'll understand what I meant **_

_**When I said no**_

_** I don't think life is quite that simple**_

_** When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_** Please, oh baby Don't go**_

_** Simple and clean**_

_** is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_** It's hard to let it go**_

_** (so simple and clean) **_

_**Hold me, **_

_**whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_** Is a little later on**_

_** Regardless of warnings **_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_

_** Nothing's like before **_

_**Hold me, **_

_**whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_** Is a little later on**_

_** Regardless of warnings**_

_** The future doesn't scare me at all**_

_** Nothing's like before! **_


End file.
